


Ligação do Dragão

by Garance, tigragrece



Series: FootballShot [645]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 1990s, Aftermath of Violence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonding, FC Porto, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: José veut toujours tout contrôler, mais André échappe à cette règle.
Relationships: André Villas-Boas/José Mourinho
Series: FootballShot [645]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Ligação do Dragão

Ligação do Dragão

José est malheureusement celui qui a été chargé de retrouver le petit jeune de monsieur Robson. Il ne se souvient plus vraiment de son nom, c’est juste le gamin que Robson garde près de lui tout le temps pour lui apprendre le métier. Et forcément, c‘est à lui qu’on demande de retrouver où cet idiot s’est caché toute la journée au lieu de venir travailler (pas sûr qu’il soit rémunéré, le gamin n’est pas majeur de toutes façons). José passe la porte de la chambre d’André (c’est son nom ?), ses parents l’ont laissé là sans prendre soin de fermer la porte, ce qui lui semble risqué vu que leur fils est un Omega, et vraisemblablement, vierge. André est bel et bien là, sur son lit à remuer faiblement en essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se passe. André est tout jeune et ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe avec son corps, il a chaud et est tout en sueur, avec une érection impossible à combattre. José ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, Robson le veut de retour le plus rapidement possible. Il a la trentaine passée et a un vrai travail de traducteur, mais le gamin a besoin de passer sa première chaleur avec quelqu’un pour ne pas rester une semaine. 

Son corps est brûlant, et il ne sait pas comment bouger pour lui, pour faciliter les choses. José essaie de faire ça le plus doucement possible, mais il se doute que perdre sa virginité de cette façon n’est pas incroyable, encore moins avec un gars qu’il croise quelques fois par jour sans vraiment lui parler. Dans tous les cas, André n’a pas l’air de comprendre véritablement ce qu’il se passe. Il le laisse faire car il n’y connaît rien du tout, il ne comprend tellement pas pourquoi son corps réagit comme ça. José n'a pas spécialement envie de le marquer, parce que ça voudrait dire prendre soin de lui toute sa vie, du coup il l’aide juste à passer sa chaleur. André a l’air de se sentir honteux une fois que José a fini, son corps couvert de sueur et de son sperme, quelques petites marques sur le cou pour le calmer. Il le laisse là, beaucoup moins chaud, sur son lit en espérant qu’il sera en forme rapidement pour que Robson ne lui tombe pas dessus.

José regrette ce qu’il a fait avec les semaines qui suivent. Le gamin, dont le nom est bien André, le suit beaucoup plus qu’avant. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne veut pas de lui, c’est qu’il ne veut pas perdre du temps à protéger son corps frêle. Le gosse ne connaît pas la vie, et ce n’est pas lui qui l’a fait entrer au club, alors ce n’est pas sa responsabilité. Il a couché avec lui, c’est tout. Il continue de le repousser mois après mois quand il sent ses chaleurs arriver, André n’a qu’à se trouver quelqu’un de son âge, il ne peut pas aider un adolescent, un Omega qui plus est. 

Les mois passent et André est enfin majeur, José ne devrait pas en avoir quelque chose à faire, mais il se retrouve à être le seul dans le coin pour l'aider avec une nouvelle chaleur. Il ne veut pas le faire, il préférerait que le gamin utilise des inhibiteurs comme chaque Omega célibataire intelligent, mais il ne peut pas tout avoir. Il ne peut même rien avoir vu qu’André ne veut que lui pour sa stupide chaleur. José n'a vraiment pas envie de recommencer, mais en voyant André pleurer devant lui à cause de l'état de son corps, il n’a d’autre choix que de le porter pour le faire s'allonger sur le lit, sortant du lubrifiant et un préservatif pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve avec un gosse à charge de la part du gamin qui aide Mr. Robson. Surtout qu'André ne prend aucun suppressant, il n'a pas caché son statut d'oméga, et il n’a pas l’air de comprendre pourquoi José ne veut pas se lier avec lui. Sauf qu'André se rend compte qu'il a essayé de le repousser, et donc son odeur change, car l'alpha qu'il voulait ne le désire pas.

José finit son affaire avant de repartir, laissant André essayer de s'en remettre en pleurant toujours sur le lit, toujours aucune marque sur son cou. José s'en veut un peu de ne pas être resté avec lui quand il le voit quelques jours plus tard après sa chaleur, André cachant plus son corps que d'habitude et ne le laissant pas le toucher. José sait qu'il a merdé mais il a plus de trente ans et n'a pas envie de se trimbaler un gosse comme Omega. C'est très tendu entre eux, les personnes qui les connaissent pensent qu'il se sont disputé, et pour ne rien arranger, André commence à lui faire des crises de colère en face à face, lui disant que jamais il aurait pensé ça de lui, qu'il a trop cru en ses hormones. José commence à en avoir marre d'entendre André lui gueuler dessus, surtout qu'il déteste se faire marcher dessus, alors par un gamin... Il claque sa joue en lui disant qu'il va le marquer s'il arrête de crier sur lui chaque jour.

André n'attend que ça et continue de le provoquer, il sait le provoquer.

José commence à en avoir vraiment marre de ce gamin, alors il l'amène chez lui après un entraînement pour régler une bonne fois pour toute ce problème. José lui dit de se déshabiller une fois qu'ils sont chez lui, se sentant mal de demander ça à un adolescent, mais il n'a pas le choix pour avoir la paix

André le fait car c'est tout ce qu'il voulait, il était prêt à lui montrer qu'il le voulait.

José reprend du lubrifiant et un préservatif, il n'a toujours pas envie de s'occuper d'un autre gosse en plus d'André. Il baise André en stimulant un peu plus son corps, pour ne pas que ça soit juste forcé entre eux. Il finit par le marquer, André heureux d'avoir trouvé son Alpha après autant de refus. José le garde chez lui pour la nuit, regrettant déjà d'avoir le gamin comme Omega quand il le sent s'accrocher à lui pendant la nuit.

André pensait qu'il était heureux d'avoir trouvé son alpha et d'être marqué, mais il sentait que quelque chose n’était pas normal, il commence à se douter que ce n’est pas réciproque du tout.

José retrouve la paix quelques jours, avant qu'André ne recommence à lui crier dessus, lui demandant en boucle pourquoi il ne l'aime pas alors qu'il l'a marqué. Il l’a déjà plus ou moins invité à rester chez lui avec le refus de ses parents de garder un Omega marqué travaillant dans le foot, il pense avoir déjà fait beaucoup. José préfère que personne dans le club n'apprenne que le gosse qui bosse avec Robson est gay et couche avec le traducteur. Mais il commence à en avoir vraiment marre de lui, songeant à s'en débarrasser en lui trouvant un autre alpha dans le staff ou dans l'équipe, sauf qu'il ne peut pas quand il le voit pleurer seul après qu'il l'ait refusé une nouvelle fois. José commence à se demander pourquoi André agit comme cela, s’il était vraiment son premier Alpha ou s'il n’a jamais eu personne d'autre dans sa vie en termes de relation. Il n’aurait jamais dû le faire avec lui la première fois et les autres fois où il a laissé agir ses instincts d'alpha...

José prend sur lui pour rester avec lui quelques soirs, lui faisant à manger pour ne pas se faire engueuler le lendemain au club s'il ramène un gosse déjà mince de base encore plus affamé. Ils mangent ensemble et José pense que tout va bien se passer, même s'il n'aime pas dormir contre lui. Sauf qu'André grimpe sur ses genoux après le repas, lui demandant de coucher avec lui. Seigneur Dieu il déteste cette situation. André a l’air de croire que ses attentions sont amoureuses, qu’il a des sentiments réciproques pour lui. Quelle tannée...

José le repousse une nouvelle fois, lui faisant comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il ne veut pas de lui, qu'il ne l'a marqué que pour avoir la paix, il ne veut pas avoir d'enfants avec lui. Il n’est pas loin de le claquer à nouveau quand il croit qu’un débat entre eux va changer quelque chose. Il lui remette haut et fort qu’il ne veut pas de lui. André se met à pleurer une nouvelle fois, reprenant ses affaires avant de partir, fuyant José qui ne se sent pas tant coupable de ce qu'il vient de faire, retrouvant enfin un peu de calme chez lui.

  
  


Même si le lendemain, il ne peut que directement voir qu'André s'est fait tabasser pendant la nuit… Quand il voit André comme ça, il se demande forcément ce qu’il s'est passé, ses instincts d'Alpha se réveillant, et étrangement, il veut le protéger et faire du mal aux personnes qui lui ont fait ça, mais c'est aussi de sa faute, c’est lui qui l’a rejeté… José sait qu'il doit travailler au lieu de se concentrer sur le gamin, mais ça reste son Omega, alors il l'amène à l'écart sans lui laisser le choix. José passe sa main sur les marques sur le visage d'André, avant de glisser sur tout son corps à cause de ses instincts. Il finit par lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé, voyant bien qu'André n'est pas à l'aise avec tout ça. Il ne pensait pas qu’André allait se mettre en colère contre lui par contre, il essaie juste de s’intéresser à lui pour une fois.

"Tu m'as laissé tomber ! Tu m'as refusé, donc je suis parti et je suis tombé sur des personnes qui pensaient que je n’étais pas en relation, et j'ai essayé de me défendre..." 

José se retient de le frapper à son tour en l'entendant, quelle idée de se mettre mate avec un gosse... Il l'emmène à l'infirmerie du club pour qu'on voit si tout est juste extérieur, il ne montre pas qu'il est vraiment inquiet pour lui, mais il a peur qu'il y ait eu quelque chose de plus grave pendant la nuit

"Je n'ai rien, je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix, c'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?!" André refuse de se faire toucher, la nuit a été suffisamment horrible pour qu’il ait le droit de ne pas accepter que le médecin soulève son polo, il se rhabille et part de la pièce en ne lançant pas de dernier regard à José

José pourrait le laisser filer et ne plus jamais s'inquiéter pour lui, sauf qu'il a ses putains d'instincts et qu'il est lié à cet abruti de gosse. Du coup, il le retrouve à errer dans le centre d'entraînement, son polo dissimulant mal la marque sur son cou et les autres tâches de la nuit, son short trop court pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les ecchymoses.

José le traîne avec lui et l'emmène dans une pièce, il ne veut pas lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'il a déjà pu vivre, mais il le plaque quand même contre le mur, il a besoin de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer à partir du moment où il est sorti de chez lui.

André grogne quand il le sent contre lui, le mur derrière son dos, il ne peut pas se libérer de la prise de José. Il fond un peu sous le contact quand José l'embrasse, s'accrochant à lui pour changer de la nuit tumultueuse. André ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'accrocher à lui, de pleurer comme un idiot, il n'en peut plus, José essaie de lui montrer qu'il tient à lui d'une manière différente, mais il ne se sent plus digne de grand chose quand il laisse ses larmes chaudes mouiller le pull de José.

''Qu'est-ce qu’il s'est passé, André ?''

"Ils m'ont touché, de partout...Ils voulaient savoir si j'étais réellement marqué..."

''Ils t'ont forcé ?'' José passe sa main sur sa joue, là où il a une grosse marque rouge avec des tâches bleues

André ne veut pas regarder José, il ne le peut pas...

''Réponds moi, Luis André...'' José ne devrait pas autant veiller sur ce gamin, mais c'est son Omega, alors il doit le protéger

"Oui, c'est ce que tu voulais savoir, ils voulaient enlever ta marque..."

''Qui c'était ? Combien étaient-ils ? Je vais les retrouver et te venger.'' José passe sa main dans les cheveux d'André, il peut sentir du sang séché à l'arrière de sa tête, abruti... Il va vraiment le ramener à l'infirmerie

"Je ne les connaissais pas, ils étaient quatre... J'ai essayé de me défendre..."

''Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, viens avec moi, je te ramènerai chez moi une fois que tu seras passé devant le médecin.'' José n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils y aient des fils de pute capables de faire ça à un enfant aussi fragile physiquement

"Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit si faible, si vulnérable."

''Je m'en fous de comment il te voit, je ne veux pas t'amener à l'hôpital parce que tu aurais fait une hémorragie interne.''

"Je ne veux pas y aller non plus, je ne veux pas que ça se sache..."

''Alors laisse-le te voir pour que personne d'autre ne l'apprenne.''

"D'accord..." André n'avait pas envie d'etre catalogué comme omega faible, vulnérable, incapable de se défendre...

José le traîne avec lui jusqu'à l'infirmerie une nouvelle fois, n'expliquant que la partie passage à tabac au médecin, il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus, il a juste à nettoyer les plaies d'André et de les couvrir par des pansements, et lui donner une crème.

André s'en veut tellement, il ne veut pas non plus dire à José qu'il l'ont pris pour un homme facile à baiser...

José le regarde allongé sur le dos, sur la table d'examen, son visage se tordant quand le médecin touche ses blessures. José s'approche de lui pour caresser ses cheveux, il n'a pas envie de le laisser seul dans cette situation.

Il avait tellement honte, jamais cela aurait dû être aussi facile, s’il avait pu se battre ou cacher le fait qu'il était un Omega...

José le récupère tremblant quand le médecin en a fini, ne diagnostiquant pas de choses particulières à part les blessures visibles. La crème qu'il récupère au final ne lui fait pas plaisir, c'est précisément ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire avec André, être proche et prendre soin de lui.

André n’osait tellement pas le regarder, être proche de lui car s'il savait la vérité, André était sûr que José allait le laisser seul, définitivement...

José le ramène chez lui, l'envoyant prendre une douche pour qu'il puisse passer de la crème sur son corps après. Il lui prépare certains de ses vêtements pour qu'il puisse laisser les siens tâchés par le sang à la machine.

Sous la douche André n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rester dessous et essayer d'oublier tout cela, il était si fatigué...

José doit frapper à la porte pour être sûr qu'il ne s'est pas noyé sous la douche. Quand l'eau s'arrête, il est rassuré, repartant préparer le repas.

André a causé assez de soucis à José il n'avait pas besoin de lui en créer davantage, il doit faire quelque chose, il a tellement cru à certaines choses qu'il a pu lire entre des romans et des films sur les relations alpha/omega, que cela ne s'était pas passé comme ça dans la réalité et qu'il fallait que tout cela s'arrête.

José pousse la porte après une bonne heure sans nouvelle, il déteste voir André si épuisé, si blessé, assis dans le coin de sa salle de bain en tremblant.

Quand André voit José passer la porte et l’apercevoir comme ça, il commence à se relever et à lui dire "Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de moi, je te cause assez de problèmes..." Il ne veut pas paraître plus faible qu’il ne l’est déjà

''Tu es mon Omega, même si tu es un gamin. Je t'ai laissé partir une fois, et regarde dans quel état tu es. Reste ici pendant que je vais te chercher des vêtements.''

"Je ne suis pas digne d'être ton omega, tu ne m'as jamais voulu, tu l'as fait uniquement parce que je t'ai provoqué..."

''C'est trop tard pour regretter, gamin. Je ne te laisse pas partir pour le moment.'' José récupère une serviette pour le sécher, soufflant du nez en voyant ses petits tremblements quand il passe sur ses blessures

"Je ne suis plus un bon omega pour toi, je ne suis plus uniquement qu'à toi… J'ai laissé des personnes me toucher et me faire des choses... Je ne suis définitivement pas totalement à toi maintenant, vu que mon corps a été..."

''Je devrais remplir ta bouche pour que tu arrêtes de dire des conneries à longueur de journée.'' José roule des yeux en l'aidant à s'habiller dans l'un de ses survêtements

"C'est peut-être la bonne chose que tu te serves de mon corps comme les autres, vu que je suis un homme facile..."

''Tu es un gamin, tu n'es même pas encore un homme. Tu es idiot et arrogant, mais tu es à moi, d'accord ?'' José l'emmène sur son canapé, il ne sait pas quoi faire de lui

"Je suis un idiot et arrogant par rapport à toi, c'est toi qui m'a rendu comme ça."

''On se connaît à peine, si tu étais vraiment comme moi, tu serais en train de me frapper pour ce que j'ai dit.'’

"Je pensais le faire quand tu as commencé à me repousser et quand tu m'as giflé."

''Tu aurais dû.'' José lui dépose son assiette et des couverts, considérant l'état dans lequel est son jeune Omega, sortir une bouteille de vin ne pourra pas créer plus de problèmes

"Je ne l'ai pas fait car c'est mal vu pour un Omega d'agir comme ça envers un Alpha, surtout un Alpha avec qui je voudrais être."

José le regarde après cette fin de phrase, c'est vraiment un gosse... Il se sent mal en le voyant comme ça, totalement abandonné. Il lui sert un verre pour le détendre, maintenant il est majeur et peut boire. Ce sera plus facile pour lui passer de la crème

André en avait trop dit, il devrait arrêter d'être et d'agir comme ça...

José mange avec lui dans un silence gênant, profitant du vin pour lui-même se détendre. André est trop fragile pour le moment, continuer de travailler au haut niveau ne pourrait que lui faire du mal s'il continue de s'accrocher à d'autres comme ça. José ne peut pas être le bon pour lui.

"Il y a moyen qu'on puisse annuler notre bond ? Je n'ai pas à rester avec toi..."

''Si je te laisse filer maintenant, qui prendra soin de toi si ça se reproduit ? Combien de personnes voudront profiter de toi parce que tu te laisses faire pour avoir un Alpha ? Tu as besoin de te renforcer avant que je ne te laisse chercher quelqu'un d'autre.'' José se glisse jusqu'à lui, avant de toucher les petites marques sur son cou

"Tu veux me garder encore avec toi ? Même avec ce qu’il s'est passé ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est pourquoi je suis parti à la base"

''Qui je serais si je te laissais partir après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je ne suis pas un connard à ce point. Tu as besoin d'aide et tes parents ne veulent plus de toi.''

Une des raisons pour laquelle il voulait pas que ça se sache c'est car il ne voulait pas que ça arrive aux oreilles de sa famille, déjà qu'il avait choisi un autre chemin que celui qu'on lui avait destiné, et en plus il était un Omega, il n'avait pas réellement quelque part où aller...

José peut voir ses doutes, alors il le tient contre lui quelques secondes, il ne l'a pas suffisamment fait boire apparemment... Et il doit toujours lui passer de la crème avant de le voir se frotter toutes ses blessures.

Quand José lui présente un autre verre, André lui répond "Tu veux me voir bourré ou quoi, ou plus pliable ?"

''Les deux. Allonge toi, je dois détendre tes blessures avec la crème.''

André s'allonge, il veut que toutes ses blessures disparaissent, ça lui rappelle trop qu'il est si faible...

José enlève les pansements pour nettoyer les plaies en-dessous. Il ne peut pas véritablement se rendre compte de ce que le gamin a pu vivre... 

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Luis ?''

"Ils m'ont touché, et m'ont forcé, ils m'ont baisé... ils m'ont pris pour un homme facile, une prostituée..."

''Comment tu te sens, honnêtement ?'' José n'aime pas le voir comme ça, encore moins quand il l'entend couiner quand il approche de ses fesses

"Honnêtement, je veux juste me cacher, je me sens souillé..."

''Pourquoi es tu venu aujourd'hui si tu veux te cacher ?''

"Où tu voulais que je sois ? Je n'ai pas vraiment de maison, vu que je suis tout le temps avec toi."

''Alors tu ne peux vraiment pas rentrer chez toi ? Tes parents sont vraiment pires que moi.''

"Je suis un Omega qui a choisi une autre voie que celle qui m'était destinée, et puis je te signale que tu m'as marqué, ma famille est assez traditionnelle."

''Tu voulais ma marque, André. Ne viens pas te plaindre.'' José masse rapidement son corps, avant de le rhabiller, il n'a aucune idée de comment faire pour le sauver de ses souvenirs

"Car je ne pensais pas me faire attaquer par d'autres personnes, je pensais que tu me voulais vraiment, tu m'as aidé la première fois, j'y ai cru à nous deux, tu as été mon premier, comment pourrais- je ça ?"

''André, j'ai presque quinze ans de plus que toi. Comment veux tu que je sois le bon pour toi ?''

"J'y ai cru, je n'ai jamais eu d'autres personnes avant toi , je n'ai jamais rien connu avant toi"

José garde ses mots pour lui, c'est navrant d'innocence, mais c'est un gamin, alors il ne peut rien lui dire. José l'emmène vers sa chambrée, il sait qu'André connaît déjà l'endroit, mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer avec lui maintenant qu'il est atteint psychologiquement. Il sait qu'il est le seul dans la vie du petit, alors il ne peut pas le laisser partir.

André essaie de ne pas être trop proche de José, ça ne sert à rien alors il décide de se mettre vraiment vers la fin du lit pour ne pas le déranger, de et ne pas se tourner pour être avec lui.

José se sent ridicule avec André le fuyant dans son lit, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le toucher. Et dire que c'est le gamin qui voulait toujours coucher avec lui... José se retourne vers lui, laissant traîner son bras pour le rapprocher de lui. André ne doit pas se sentir un peu plus seul ce soir, pas tant qu'il est là. José le rattrape quand André est à deux doigts de tomber du lit, il est tellement un idiot de vouloir l'éviter...

''Arrête de faire l'enfant, montre-moi que je peux te considérer comme un adulte.''

André est si surpris, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire, il sait qu'il doit grandir et agir comme cela, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il veut partir, aller ailleurs pendant quelques temps pour se renforcer...

José embrasse sa nuque, avant de le tenir contre lui, il est là pour lui et il ne part pas.

Il ne sait pas comment il a fait pour s'endormir après ce qu'il s'est passé, il savait qu'il bougeait beaucoup et que José essayait de le calmer...

José se relève tôt le matin, pour préparer le café et le petit-déjeuner, André dort encore dans son lit, bougeant trop pour un petit adulte... Il va devoir l'emmener à l'entraînement et prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé, alors que le gamin a besoin de voir quelqu'un pour l'aider.

André doit se bouger, il doit essayer d'aller de l'avant, il sait qu'ils devaient aller à l'entrainement il allait devoir essayé d'agir en tant qu'adulte

José est surpris de voir André se lever si tôt, ce n'était pas le cas quand il lui demandait de coucher avec lui le soir. Il lui tend une tasse de café pour faire passer l'alcool qu'il lui a fait boire.

"Merci." dit André après avoir eu la tasse de café, il faut qu'il se réveille et qu'il commence à se comporter comme un adulte, il pouvait le faire

''Comment te sens tu ?'' José s'assoit face à lui, lui tendant des toasts

"ça va aller" Il pouvait être fort

''Ne me mens pas, tu es mon Omega.''

"Comme si je m'étais fait passé dessus, j'ai mal de partout, mais je suis vivant, je suppose que la meilleure façon d'aller mieux est de me shooter aux anti-douleurs."

Il a oublié que José peut sentir comment il va et que cela se ressentait avec l'odeur

José plisse les yeux en entendant ça, ce n'est pas comme ça que le gosse va devoir aller de l'avant. Se droguer ne va pas l'aider. Il souffle du nez, en le voyant mal à l'aise face à lui, si seulement il n'avait pas été Omega...

"J'aurais du demander des suppressants plus jeune, j'aurais pu cacher tout ceci et passer comme un Alpha devant toi."

Sa biologie l'avait trahi maintenant c'était trop tard...

''Ça n'aurait rien changé, tu montres ton corps à tout le monde dans le club comme si tu voulais que tout le monde te voit.''

"Je voulais que tu me vois, toi, c'est différent."

''Je te vois, je te sens. Tu es à moi.'' José le fixe quand il lui dit ça, c'est amusant de le voir rougir (même si c'est moins visible sur sa joue blessée)

André a juste un énorme coup de cœur pour José, il a craqué pour lui, et il se met malheureusement à rougir...

"Si seulement tu me voulais réellement, je serais le plus heureux, ça voudrait dire que mon crush sur toi était réel..." Il est rouge comme une pivoine

''André, je ne te veux pas parce que tu es un enfant à mes yeux, te baiser est presque criminel.''

"Tu sais que je suis un adulte maintenant."

''Ça ne change pas que la première fois, tu avais dix-sept ans. Je n'avais pas mis de préservatif, tu aurais pu tomber enceinte. Imagine-toi avec un enfant alors que tu es à peine adulte, comment t'en serais tu sorti ? Tu ne te démerdes pas toi-même, alors avec un bébé ?''

André se rend compte de son erreur et se sent gêné, il n'avait aucun suppressant ou de contraceptif car c'était une question qu'il s'était jamais posée… "Mais tu m'as marqué quand j'ai eu 18 ans."

''Et c'était une erreur de ma part. Tu n'es qu'un adolescent, tu mérites mieux que moi.''

"Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas partir ? Et annuler notre bond, que je continue à grandir et à être sans toi, peut-être que quand j'aurais suffisamment grandi et gagné en maturité tu me voudras réellement ?"

''Et si je te laissais partir, qu'est-ce qui se passerait pour toi sans marque ? Maintenant il n'y aurait pas que trois connards pour te baiser, mais toute la ville. Tu ne sais même pas où aller.”

"Je trouverais quelque chose, car je ne veux pas rester avec toi si tu ne me veux pas, si tu veux que je grandisse. Je dois aller de l'avant moi même, peut-être après la fin de cette expérience."

''Je te laisse partir et quoi ? Tu deviens soudainement responsable ? Comment agit- on devant le club ? Tu ne penses à rien...''

"Il faut bien que je devienne raisonnable, je reste jusqu'à la fin du contrat, je te demanderais peut-être une dernière nuit pour ne pas t'oublier, je reste avec toi jusqu'à la fin de la saison."

''Ça ne change pas le fait que tu ne sais pas où aller.''

"Il y aura peut-être des clubs qui me voudront."

''Tu as dix-huit ans, André. Fais toi un nom avant de rêver de popularité.''

"J'ai le temps devant moi, je peux grandir sans toi, il le faut."

''Bien. Comment tu expliques tout ça à Robson ?''

"Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire, on peut très bien dire à la fin de la saison que je dois voler de mes propres ailes."

''Très bien. Je te libère quand tu le souhaites.''

"A la fin de ton expérience, que tu sois aussi seul après moi, peut-être qu'on se retrouvera dans quelques années."

''Grandis André, et j'espère qu'on pourra travailler ensemble dans une autre situation.''

"Je l'espère aussi, c’est l’un de mes souhaits et de mes objectifs."

José le regarde comme ça, le survêtement trop grand et son corps tâché par les marques vulgaires. Le gamin a besoin de grandir, mais s'il continue de rester seul...

André se rapproche de lui et lui dit "Je veux rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin de la saison, que tu vois que je peux grandir avec toi et puis après voler de mes propres ailes."

''Je ne sais pas si tu veux de moi ou juste de mon bond.''

"Je veux toi, je t'ai toujours voulu, même sans le bond..."

''Je ne te comprends pas, André. Tu devrais trouver un Alpha de ton âge.''

"La seule personne que je voulais c'était toi, j'ai eu un putain de crush pour toi." Voilà c'était dit, il s'était énervé et il était rouge comme une pivoine et il a poussé José

José se relève pour lui faire face, il n'est pas son alpha par choix, mais il peut utiliser son instinct pour le forcer à se calmer. Il fait déjà de son mieux pour ne pas perdre patience depuis tout à l'heure, mais il n'en peut plus de ce gamin et de ses problèmes d'adolescent.

"On va être en retard" dit André en essayant de lâcher José, et il partit se préparer

''Ouais...'' José va faire de son mieux pour le supporter le temps qu'il reste avant qu'il ne découvre un peu plus la vie d'adulte, il n’est pas le bon pour lui mais il peut lui apprendre des choses jusqu’à ce qu’il apprenne à se tourner vers les gens de son âge…

Fin


End file.
